


Steven's Breaking Point

by BiBerryMuffin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steven refuses to use the Breaking Point Bismuth decides to use it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steven's Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and Steven fight and Bismuth wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS, DUH!

“There! Now you look like you really mean Bismuth.”

Steven stared at the Breaking Point on his wrist in utter horror. Bismuth wanted him to use it. She wanted him to _shatter_ other gems!

“Now that’s a real weapon!” Bismuth said holding her hand out to him and smiling. “Why don’t you give it a test run?” She placed her hand on top of one of the sparring dolls. “This one’s got your name on it!” Steven walked over to the sparring doll with dread. Bismuth held up her hands, “Wait! Let me get out of your way!” She said while hopping across the crack to the side.

Steven stared at the sparring doll and held up the Breaking Point. He shut his eyes and slowly lined it up with the sparring doll’s gem. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked at the the fake gem. He couldn’t do it. He sighed, “Bismuth, I can’t use this.”

“What?” Bismuth was taken aback by Steven's answer. "Why not?" She asked aggressively.

Steven backed away from the sparring doll, “Shattering gems.” He frowned and looked up at her holding out his arms. “Wouldn’t that make us the same as Homeworld?” He asked.

“Of course not!” Bismuth shouted. “We’d be shattering them for the sake of our cause! To protect our allies, our friends, to free all gems from Homeworld’s tyranny!”

“It just it-” Steven looked down at the Breaking Point. “It’s not what a Crystal Gem would do.”

Bismuth stomped over to Steven and towered above him. “Don’t tell me what a Crystal Gem would do.” She snapped at him. “Nobody’s more Crystal Gem then I am.” She reached out and grabbed the Breaking Point. “If you won’t take it I’ll just use it myself.”

Steven jerked it away from her hand, “No!” He shouted. “No one is using it!” He took it off his arm and threw it onto the floor. “I’m sorry, Bismuth.” He turned to her with tears in his eyes. “But it’s not right.” He glared at her.

Bismuth clenched her fist and growled, “That’s exactly what she said.”

“Huh?” Steven looked at her confused.

Bismuth got closer to him. “That’s exactly what you said.”

“Um- uh…” Steven looked behind him nervously.

“It is you isn’t it, Rose?” Bismuth stared at him raising her eyebrows in shock.

“Woah. What are you talking about?!?” Steven held his arms up in the air.

“Don’t lie to me!” Bismuth yelled at him. “You can’t expect me to believe you now after you lied about everything! You’re lying about this new form just like you lied to the others about me!” Steven let out a frightened gasp as she pulled him up violently by the collar of his shirt. “But I didn’t just disappear did I? You know what happened to me!” Bismuth screamed and punched Steven in the face.

Steven yelped in pain as her hand connected with his face. “Wait, Bismuth!” He shouted. “This is just a big misunderstanding!” He said struggling against her strong grip.

“Liar!” Bismuth roared. “Don’t play games with me, Rose! We were right here! I offered you the secret to victory and you refused!” She brought out her hammers got ready to hit Steven with another blow. “The breaking point would’ve changed everything! I didn’t want to fight you! But you left me no choice!” She swung at him again. Steven bubbled up and flew across the room landing on the burning floor.

He screamed out in pain. Now not only did he have a broken nose that was leaking blood but third-degree burns as well. “Bismuth…” Steven began to slowly push himself up off the ground. “Please.” He begged moaning with pain.

Bismuth made her way towards him her arm slowly turning into a pickaxe, “What type of leader doesn’t give her army the best chance to live!” She raised it above her head and swung it down at him. Steven eyes widened and he held his arm above his head magically bringing out his shield. The pickaxe slammed against it with a loud clashing sound. Tears rolled down Steven’s cheeks as he struggled to repeal the pickaxe away from his body. “How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you’ve done without me! Without the breaking point!” She got ready to slam the pickaxe down again. “You’ve lost!” She screamed.

Steven yelped and rolled to the side as the pickaxe came down at him again. “Wait!” He coughed out. “I’m not my mom! I don’t know what she did but I’m sure she didn’t want to hurt you!”

“It’s too late!” Bismuth growled at him. “I don’t believe you anymore.” Bismuth stood above him. Steven bubbled to protect himself launching Bismuth across the room.

Bismuth landed on her feet and clenched her fists. “All that talk about how gems could take control of their identities, how we’ve been convinced to ignore our own potential?” Steven unbubbled and fell to the floor getting burned even more. “That’s all it was, wasn’t it?” Bismuth screamed and broke a sparring doll. “ _Just talk!_ ” Bismuth launched herself at Steven with her hammer again and slammed it into the ground in front of him.

Steven flew through the air and began to float his flip flop falling off his foot into the lava below him. Steven whimpered in fear and shut his eyes tight. “You should have listened to me, Rose! I would have taken the war to Homeworld and shattered the Diamonds!” Bismuth shouted lifting up another sparring doll.

“I would have liberated everyone!” She roared throwing it at him. It slammed into Steven’s body and he crashed into the wall behind him. He let out a scream of pain and pushed it off of him. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. Steven soon fell on top of it with a loud groan.

Bismuth grabbed the Breaking Point and made her way over to him. She strapped it onto her arm as Steven struggled to get up. He was bloody and bruised. A few of his bones were broken and he had terrible burns covering his body. His body was broken but his gem still not shattered. Bismuth stood above him and glared at him with fury in her eyes. She picked him up again by the shirt collar and stared deep into his eyes. “Look at where all of yours lies have gotten you.” She growled and lifted up the bottom of his shirt. She lined the Breaking Point up with his gem and smiled at him. “If you won’t lead your armies to victory with the Breaking Point then I will!” She shouted as the Breaking Point slammed into his gem shattering it in an instant.

Steven roared with pain and clutched were his gem used to be. Pieces of his gem fell to the floor as he flailed in Bismuth’s grip. He screamed and screamed and screamed repeatedly. “It hurts! It hurts so much! Oh God! AHHHH!”

Bismuth’s grin faltered as she watched Steven thrash in her grip. It was only then when she saw the true agony, the true pain, that Steven was in that she realised: Steven was not Rose. Gems couldn’t bleed. Gems couldn’t have their skin burn. Gems couldn’t survived after their gem was shattered. She dropped Steven and he crashed into the floor where he curled up into the fetal position and cried out in pain.

Bismuth backed away from Steven and looked at him horrified, “What…” She muttered. “What have I done?” She stared at the Breaking Point for a couple minutes before tearing it off her arm and throwing it to the floor. “ _What have I done?!?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know so much angst. I got this idea after rewatching Bismuth and I just had to write it down. Sorry for killing your feels. So tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. And fan art is always ALWAYS accepted!  
> Love you guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at http://theportalponies.tumblr.com/.  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network  
> -ThePortalPonies


	2. Bismuth's Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shattering Steven's gem, Bismuth brings his unconscious body back to the Crystal gems. Believing she has killed him she goes back to the forge to "make things right".

“ _What have you done?_ ” Pearl screeched in horror as she saw Bismuth carrying an unconscious, bloody Steven in her arms.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Bismuth cried out clutching the limp boy to her chest.

Pearl pushed her arm out of the way and saw Steven’s shattered gem and screamed a blood curtling scream, “OH MY GOD!!! YOU SHATTERED HIS GEM!”

Garnet and Amethyst ran over to look at Steven’s gem. They took one look at in then stared up at Bismuth shocked.

“I’m sorry! I thought- I’m sorry!” Bismuth cried out handing Steven over to Garnet and backing away from them.

“WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK, BISMUTH!” Pearl screamed at her.

Bismuth continued to back away until she dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. We have to get him to the hospital immediately!” Garnet said and began out the door with Steven’s limp body in her arms.

Amethyst followed Garnet but stopped at the door and turned to look at Pearl glaring at Bismuth, “You coming, Pearl?” Amethyst in a empty voice.

Pearl glared at Bismuth for a moment before turning to follow Amethyst, “Yes, Amethyst. I’m coming.” Before leaving Pearl turned to Bismuth and said coldly, “Don’t leave. We’ll deal with this later.”

Bismuth watched as Pearl and Amethyst left her on the ground with tears streaming down her face. She cried for the longest of time, muttering to herself over and over again. “I’m sorry. I thought that he was Rose! In the moment I forgot- I forgot- He’s different! I should’ve known better! I’m sorry. _I don’t deserve to live!_ ”

Bismuth began to pick herself up off the ground and wiped the tears from her face. “I’m going to make things right.” She said devoid of emotion. She walked to the warp pad and sent herself to the forge.

Bismuth stumbled off the warp pad and walked up to the forge. She opened the door and went inside. She changed her hand into the key and put it into the lock on the forge’s floor. Bismuth slowly went down and walked up to where she had shattered Steven’s gem. Pieces of his gem was still lying on the floor and the room looked like a battlefield.

Bismuth spotted the breaking point lying on the ground and walked over to it. She slowly bent down and picked it up off the ground, “Hello, old friend.” She said to it and strapped it onto her own wrist. “Let’s get down to Bismuth.” She chuckled and pointed the breaking point at her gem. “I can never forgive myself for what I did today.” She closed her eyes and cried out remorsefully, “ _I’m sorry, Rose!_ ” as she plunged the Breaking Point into her own gem shattering it.

Her physical form poofed and the pieces of her gem clattered to the floor with the Breaking Point leaving the forge empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time! I had a long batch of writer's block and sort of forgot to finish this! But I have already finished the final chapter and am ready to post it after this one! Sorry for all the angst! So tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. And fan art is always ALWAYS accepted!  
> Love you guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network  
> -BiBerryMuffin


	3. Steven's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up in the hospital after Bismuth shatters his gem.

Steven slowly blinked his eyes opened. He squinted looking around at a room with white walls. “Wha? Wh-where am I?” He said confused. “Is this what it’s like to be dead?”

“STEVEN!” He heard someone cry out.

“Huh?” He said perplexed before being smothered with the bodies of five disgruntled people. “Who?”

“Oh! We were so worried!” Pearl cried into his chest. “We thought you had died!”

“P-pearl?” He asked confused pushing Pearl off of his chest. “W-what happened?”

The other gems and his father were all looking down at him with relief on their faces.

Garnet removed her glasses at looked at him tears in her eyes. “Bismuth.” She said pointing at the spot on his stomach where his gem used to be. Now there was only a hole that resembled a belly button.

Steven stared at the hole as tears filled his eyes, “Looks...looks like I’m an innie, huh?” He choked and then began to cry. The others watched him as he cried with pitiful looks on his face. He had lost an important aspect of his life. The only thing he had left of his mother that was truly his. One of the things that made Steven himself.

They let him cry as long as he needed to without interference until he finally settled down and wiped the tears off his face.

“I’m so sorry, Stewball.” Greg said walking over to him and hugged him. “There’s nothing we can do to bring it back.”

Steven nodded his head then looked towards the other gems, “Where is she?” He asked them. “Where is Bismuth?”

“We think she locked herself into the forge.” Pearl said and looked away from Steven. “We don’t know what she plans on doing in there but when she brought you back she was pretty...disgruntled.”

“She was more than disgruntled, P.” Amethyst said crossing her arms. “She was devastated.”

“You don’t think she-” Steven started before cutting himself off. “You know?” He asked them. The gems all looked anywhere but at Steven as tears came into their eyes. “Guys?” He said raising his voice a bit.

“Well, you see, Steven,” Pearl looked at him tears leaking down her face. “There’s no way to know for sure unless there was some way to get into the forge but unfortunately…” Pearl trailed off.

“Only Bismuth can do that.” Garnet finished for her putting her shades back onto her face.

Steven stared at them a moment before saying, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until she comes out then?”

They all nodded.

“That is if she does come out.” Amethyst added muttering to herself bitterly.

* * *

 

Months later, Steven sat alone in the Temple on the couch when the gems were off battling a gem monster that was threatening Beach City. He looked at the warp pad and whispered to himself, “Where are you, Bismuth?”

He watched the pad expectantly hoping it would glow and Bismuth would walk off of it. Because even though she had shattered his gem she had also saved his life by bringing him back to the gems. He pulled up his knees onto the couch and whispered, “I forgive you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! I'm finished with this. So thank you for reading this and I'm slowly starting to leave the fan fiction game! Thank you for coming with me on this amazing journey of fandom. So tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. And fan art is always ALWAYS accepted!  
> Love you guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network  
> -BiBerryMuffin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know so much angst. I got this idea after rewatching Bismuth and I just had to write it down. Sorry for killing your feels. So tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. And fan art is always ALWAYS accepted!  
> Love you guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my other fics please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
